1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for configuring host settings to specify encryption and a key label referencing a key encrypting key to use to encrypt an encryption key provided to a storage drive to use to encrypt data from the host
2. Description of the Related Art
A host system may transmit write requests of data to a storage device, such as a tape drive. A host system administrator may define data classes for the host system providing storage policies based on the attributes of data the host is writing to determine how that data will be stored. For instance, a data class policy may indicate an expiration policy for data having certain data attributes, an archive policy, and types of storage drives and storage media to use for data having the attributes of a data class.
A host system may write encrypted data to a storage device. A host application program, such as a backup program, running in the host may first encrypt the data at the host and then write the encrypted data to a removable storage medium, such as a tape medium. The data classes may determine the storage devices used to store application data.